plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Trooper
|weapon/GW = Danger Zone |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Super Rare |image/GW2 = Sky Trooper GW2.png |health/GW2 = 125 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Danger Zone |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Super Rare}} Sky Trooper is a Super Rare variant of the Foot Soldier in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He was added in the Zomboss Down DLC Pack. Descriptions Stickerbook description After losing his qualification as a section leader three times the Sky Trooper finally earned his wings. Unfortunately, his ego writes checks his body can't cash. In-game description With his ultra-fast rate of fire, Sky Trooper is ready to take you to the danger zone. AI Health *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Primary weapon The Danger Zone is the primary weapon of the Sky Trooper. The facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base close range damage per hit is 7 and the critical damage is 8. *The max DPS at close range is 88.9. *The base middle range damage per hit is 6 and the critical is 7. *The max DPS at the middle range is 77.8. *The base long-range damage per hit is 4 and the critical is 5. *The max DPS at long range is 55.6. *The weapon deals no splash damage. *The ammo in a clip is 30 (25 in Garden Warfare 2). *The reload time is 2.0 seconds. *The projectile speed is medium. *The weapon is full auto. *The bloom is medium. Abilities |-| GW1 = |-| GW2 = Weapon upgrades Ace Pilot Training Finally passed the Zomboss Pilot Academy with flying colors. Can reload faster than ever! Added Payload He loaded up with more payload before takeoff, increasing his ammo. Super Sonic Ammo This ammo breaks the sound barrier, increasing the damage on impact. Strategies The Sky Trooper's primary weapon is similar to the Foot Soldiers, but it exchanges ammo capacity for a extreme rate of fire. As standard for most Foot Soldier Variants, both high vantage points and proper aim are important things to master with the Sky Trooper. The Sky Trooper can deal damage faster than the Foot Soldier, but actual vanquishes might take longer if your opponent is very mobile. Use the Zombie Stink Cloud to force opponents into places where you can easily shoot them. Balancing changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * Gallery Skytrooper.png|Stickerbook HD Sky Trooper.png|HD Sky Trooper Video Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - Zomboss Down! Sky Trooper Golf DOMINATION!|Gameplay Trivia *The name of his primary weapon is a reference to the film ''Top Gun'' and its album song ''Danger Zone''. **His in-game description also references this. *He has dead flies splattered on its helmet. *He is the only Foot Soldier variant that has the tip of the ZPG pop up when the reload time has finished. *There are markings and brains on the sides of his helmet. *The rocket launcher has stickers of an unknown air force and the United States Air Force. *In Garden Warfare 1, the head of the rocket is visible inside the ZPG when it is ready to be used. After firing the ZPG it disappears, reappearing once the ability is charged. This visual is not in Sky Trooper's Garden Warfare 2 ''design. *Unlike the normal Foot Soldier, the pellets he fires out of his weapon glows. *In a ''Garden Warfare 2 quest, he is shown to be a member of the Zomboss Elite Air Squad, however the only reason he joined was because he thought the word "air" sounded dangerous, even though he apparently has no idea what air is. *In Garden Warfare 2, he gains windshield wipers on his visor. *He appears in the Garden Ops wave "Sky Guys". ru:Небесный Солдат fr:Para-soldat Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Foot Soldier variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Super Rare zombies Category:Super Rare variants